


Tierno

by LazyGoblin



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, O al menos lo intente lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyGoblin/pseuds/LazyGoblin
Summary: ¿El Rey de los Goblins tierno? Imposible. Drabble. Solo Fluff.





	Tierno

El Rey frotara su mejilla con la ajena mientras sus brazos aún mantuviera alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

Cierta tentación de risa le daba a Sarah el gesto realizado por el adverso, mas solo sonrisa en sus labios dejo ver. El libro que en manos tuviera cerró y deposito a un lado, sobre la fina hierba que les rodeaba. **—Jareth, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—**

El susodicho hubiera detener la acción. Era algo que había hecho por mero instinto, pero en verdad no sentía vergüenza sobre ello. **—Mostrándote mi cariño, ¿No te gusta?—**

**—No, en verdad me parece muy lindo de tu parte—**Sarah levantara una de sus manos lo suficiente para tocar el rostro del hombre tras de sí.** —Incluso podría de decir que hasta tierno— **

**—Lindo, ciertamente, soy y lo acepto—**Ligera pausa realizo en su hablar en lo que ósculo deposito en la palma ajena. **—Pero nada de tierno, querida—**Dijera lo último con algo de evidente molestia en su tono de voz. ¿Él tierno? Imposible.

**—Claro que lo eres—**Volteara su cabeza lo suficiente para ver de reojo al adverso. **—Especialmente cuando eres una lechuza—**

El Rey entrecerrase los ojos. Ofendido estaba, no aceptaría que así le llamaran. **—Mentira—**

**—No me lo niegues—**Sonrisa hizo aparición en los labios de la muchacha en lo que volteara totalmente su cuerpo. Sus manos coloco sobre los hombros de Jareth, en lo que ahí se posicionaba. **—Sé que eres lindo y eso no te lo discuto, incluso acepto esa cierta arrogancia tuya—**Diestra fuera a posicionar en una de las mejillas del rubio, acariciándole de forma suave con el pulgar, provocando que el ajeno fuera a entrecerrar los ojos en lo que emitiera una especie de ronroneo, obviamente feliz de recibir atención por parte de Sarah.

Una ligera risa dio Sarah ante tal respuesta. **—Pero en verdad, puedes de llegar a ser tierno y sabes nadie dice que eso sea malo—**Beso posó por sobre los labios ajenos tras decirlo.

Sonrisa adornara los labios del Rey Goblin, si podía de recibir tantas atenciones con solo permitir que la adversa le llamara de tal manera, lo permitiría. **—Bien, lo acepto—**Vocalizando su pensar, mas agregando en lo que se volvía a acercar para robar beso de su amada. **—Pero solo tú haz de ser capaz de decirlo—**

Desde aquel día se podía de decir que el Rey de los Goblins era tierno, no obstante solo una persona podría de realmente decirlo sin terminar en el fondo de la Ciénaga de la Eterna Pestilencia.


End file.
